


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s14,2: Homecoming

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [100]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ecology, Ecopoint: Antarctica, Ecopoint: China Sea, F/M, Genetically Engineered Beings, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Politics, Post-Talon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Research, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. With no point to additional fighting, the overt war has paused. But covertly, the conflict carries on. The gods, after all, still have a plan, and will do what is needed - one way, or another.With relations between Oasis and Russia at their worst, it's been impossible for Ecopoint: China Sea to resume full operations. But Mei-Ling Zhou has her ways of making things happen, and so, she does.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s14,2: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

"I am surprised they let you return," said Hanzo.

Mei-Ling grinned up at him past the bundle of her personal items as they walked to her quarters at the Ecopoint. She'd taken the long way and boarded a sub bound for the Ecopoint from Busan to allow him to join her.

"Oh, I'm not," she said. "You just have to be the right kind of persistent!"

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. "The advantages of understanding your own government, in ways others do not?"

Mei-Ling shook her head, her expression firm. "The advantages of being right! We've been doing a lot of good and important work. I was pretty sure they'd have to come around eventually, and I was correct."

"I do not mean China - I mean Oasis."

Mei rolled her eyes with a smile, but with a little bit of exasperation. "Oasis is not my government!"

Hanzo nodded his acceptance. "But they _do_ matter to you - and to this facility."

"Of course!"

They reached her door, and the lock cycled open with a chime before the door slid out of their way.

"They're my friends! And they're worried about me."

"...as they should be, here," Hanzo said, still looking at the door frame. "I thought these required a key code."

Snowball floated over, twittering cheerfully, and Hanzo acknowledged the drone with a faint smile.

"Ah," he said. "Of course."

"It also just knows me - it would've let me in even if Snowball wasn't along. But I can send him with people, if someone else needs to come in to get something." Mei took a big breath, smelling the air, and putting down her rather large luggage. "Oh, it's so good to be back!"

"And you are not worried about what could happen?" he asked, leaning against the wall as he watched Mei begin rummaging through her bag, putting things away.

"No," she said before a shade of doubt crept into her voice. "Well - maybe a little."

She began putting her photos back up on her dresser, below the mirror which hung above. _It never really feels like home unless you were surrounded by reminders of your friends_ , she thought, before continuing.

"But if there is anything good about Russia being so unsettled, it's that... they are not going to throw anything at us here."

"That is a..." He thought for a moment. "... a very practical take on the situation."

The look in Mei-Ling’s eyes grew serious. "I don't like what's happening in Russia - and before you say anything else, nobody in Oasis does, either," she said. "We are all very upset! But that's not going to stop me from getting back to work. What we are doing here _needs_ to be done."

"I did not intend to criticise," he said, silently noting the use of the word "we."

Mei-Ling gave him a questioning glance.

"Sometimes the practical path is the best path available,” Hanzo’s eyes grew a bit distant, remembering his own struggles. “It feels right, to me, that you have returned here, and to your work." He gave an amused snort as he focused himself on the present. "You know how... stubborn, I can be. If I did not mean it, would I have come?"

"Probably not," the goddess admitted, as she arranged the photos, pausing for a moment to smile softly at her old group photo from Antarctica.

She hadn't been able to bear seeing it, before being Changed. Now, though, it felt good to remember the lost. To be inspired by their memory, to carry on their work.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she put the photo into its place on the dresser, behind the smaller photos of Rén and Dr. Shào. "I didn't mean to sound so defensive. Sometimes, lately, I feel like I am always walking on eggshells around... everyone."

The archer nodded. "I understand very well. I feel as though am walking on nightingale boards right now." He shifted his weight back and forth, making no sound. "This is, after all, an Oasis facility."

"But it's run by _me_ ," she said with her grin visible in the mirror as she positioned the last of the photographs.

She turned to face her boyfriend directly, her hand coming up to gently cup his cheek. "And I hope you believe me when I say you will _always_ be welcome _here_."

Hanzo Shimada did not relax easily. It was not in his nature. But for her, he could manage, and even - like now - smile.

"I am very much glad of that."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A SECOND UPDATE THIS WEEK.
> 
> Yeah. That's right. THIS WEEK. Wednesday night.
> 
> Only because it's really tiny, but still.
> 
> Also, as mentioned some time ago, bzarcher has been on a hiatus due to life issues. While her hiatus is not officially over, she did contribute substantial new editing work to this update.
> 
> This is the twenty-ninth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
